Burning Desire
by Shin Sankai
Summary: ON HIATUS. A tale of an Okashira who thought he'd be forever frozen until a mysterious young woman breaks out her loving ways & sunshine smile.
1. Chapter One

****

Authors Notes: I know its not Car Trouble or Himura Designs or High School Crushes, but its been making me crazy thinking about it for over a week now…so I caved and wrote it up. Well let me explain a couple things before you start reading I guess:

Dear lord it's actually in the Meiji Era…well sort of but not quite. Lets just say its in the RK Era (but not the peaceful era) since I want blood, gore and fighting to ensue! 

Misao and Aoshi's ages are different (Aoshi being portrayed as 23/24 throughout the story and Misao will be the 18/19 mark) so they aren't that far apart. 

Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shikijo are still here so they aren't dead…and so Kanryuu and the others (also including Kenshin and Kaoru etc.) don't really exist in this story…well at least not yet I don't think. I haven't totally decided yet. 

I'm trying to make it in the RK Universe which is bloody hard I might add, so any pointers on what to remember and have in an RK Universe story will be much appreciated since, well I am more prone to having AU's myself… This'll be tough cause I'm trying to make it a good one… 

Misao is NOT an Oniwabanshuu member and she doesn't know any of them either. 

I'll try to have Aoshi as cold as possible, but I will break him as time goes by. Actually funnily enough he is already broken, but I'm going to sort of do this story in a weird way with most of it in past tense wise…if that makes sense. 

I have Aoshi-sama's ninja uniform like the one in the manga with the long ties…its so much cooler like that! 

It might be confusing at first and rather strange the way it will be written, but do be patient and give it some time okay? (^__^)

Well I'm sure that's it, but I'll make sure I fill you in on anything that changes. If you have questions, just ask ne? I'm sure I'll be asking the AMML for hints on what's what in the Meiji Era some time soon too. 

One last thing, I don't think the title has anything to do with the story significantly…well at least I don't think it does, but you never know…I could make Aoshi and Misao desire each other…a lot… Never know with Noa eh?

****

Burning Desire

How ironic it was that a man of 24 years, whom was standing near the frozen branches of a sakura in the garden, could even be capable of feeling any emotions possible to human kind. He was a cold man, not in temperature wise, but in appearance…even colder then the winter of December or so many had commented to themselves. How the iced garden and he matched each other perfectly in coldness. Frozen amongst time, against all the odds and all the obstacles thrown in their pathways. He thought he was invincible to any pain, to any feeling whatsoever, but he was wrong. 

For a long time, almost longer then he could honestly remember, he'd been frozen for the sake of his treasured members that he protected. He vowed to be a strong and independent leader - one his members could trust with their lives…and trust they did. Emotions were something that he kept hidden, for he knew they were weak and not worth his time or thought. The surface of his emotions did not crack until something drastic, something the gods hadn't told him would be coming…happened. That is when his first set of emotions had broken through his hardened shell, but he had no idea that his emotional wall would break down by an unknown mysterious being that still plagued his mind even though they weren't around anymore.

When the sun came out, winter gone for the year, the garden - also referred to as Okina's Garden - bloomed with life once more, a hint that new life would be coming to the Aoiya. Of course no one knew of the importance this life would be…not until it was gone. This man, this first rate leader thought he'd never be understood, but again he was wrong to judge himself as he did. He had thought he'd be forever frozen like the garden was in winter, but indeed he was wrong, for something as cold as ice, would soon be melted with time.

When the ice in Okina's Garden had melted one morning, each occupant staying at the Aoiya came out to greet the sun with a smile, but no one was aware of what was about to change their lives. With the warm sun out that morning, it also brought another sun…a sunshine smile to be exact. This smile captured everyone because of its warmth; her laughter and genkiness captured their hearts. It had been no surprise to many that she made her home in the Aoiya after staying for so long. She was not a member of the organization, but neither was she a stranger, just someone special to everyone. She worked like the others, but had been shunned out of private affairs concerning Oniwabanshuu Business, but only because the Okashira, Shinomori Aoshi saw it fit she knew nothing of their ways, not until he trusted her…and that was impossible in more ways then one. It wasn't until one day, one memory, had she received his full trust. 

*

Though she was young, this being a ripe age of 18, the young woman was already classed as an old maid by her own standards when the marrying age of 15 and 16 had passed her by. It did not seem to phase her that she wasn't "wife material" and instead she went about her daily affairs in her usual high spirited way helping run the Aoiya, a restaurant front for the secret business of the Oniwabanshuu. 

Although she was the youngest person to ever set foot in the Oniwabanshuu, she would prove to be one of the strongest women the Okashira would ever lay his green-grey eyes upon. 

Appearances can be deceiving…and deceiving she was, because although she looked frail and small she would in fact be one of the brightest, prettiest, strongest and most open "flowers" that had ever set foot amongst the spy clan. She touched everyone, even members who thought they'd forever be known as outcasts, but she had impacted more so on one 'ice like' man who thought he could be nothing to anyone since he was always known as "Shinomori-sama". 

Of course the man knew he was more then a leader to some of his members, they proclaiming that even if he went to hell they'd follow and protect him with their lives. He wasn't just a leader to them; he was their friend and companion, just as he thought the same of them, although he would not voice such things. They were valuable to him…everyone who was apart of his clan was valuable to him, but these particular four meant something more then words could describe if that were possible. He had found them on the outskirts of Kyoto, abandoned and shunned for what they looked like and instead of turning them away, he opened up his arms - so to speak - and brought them home to the Aoiya. He witnessed their skills, saw their worth and made them apart of the Oniwabanshuu family. 

*

The first sun that shone in the sky after winter fell had changed everything. Not straight away of course, for no one knew what this woman would do, let alone the fact she hadn't even appeared at the Aoiya yet. 

It had been a surprise to everyone, even Hannya who was the Okashira's most trusted spy when they watched their leader came back through the forest carrying something…or someone to be more precise. He'd been sent to a secret meeting, having met the challenge of the letter he received by pigeon and headed for the forest in the early hours of the morning for a duel. He was a man of his honor and would take up any challenge from any clan that knew of his organization. Someone knowing about his organization was in itself a demand on the Okashira's behalf to accept the challenge and make sure word was not spread that the Oniwabanshuu were a clan that existed in Kyoto. The duel had taken merely five minutes, maybe less to defeat the inferior ninja. What had been surprising to him was the echo of soft footsteps stopping at the tree line where he and his 'challenger' were. He had now discovered that someone saw him standing over the now decapitated body, two blades gleaming red with blood. This person had seen him kill another.

Quick thinking saw the then 23-year-old ninja standing behind the woman; she clothed in a dirty kimono and his shorter kodachi blade, still stained with blood, was now pressed against her bare throat. He waited for her to scream bloody murder, waited for any sound, any movements of fear, but there was nothing. No sound and no movement came from her and instead the Okashira eyed her suspiciously and noted with mild surprise as she stood stock still, anticipating the fact she would be dying this sunny day.

Instead he turned the tables on her and smacked his hand down on the base of her neck, making the unidentified woman collapse unconscious to the forest floor with a soft thump. Her kimono had parted at her legs, he finally noticing she was grazed with old cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Just were did she come from? And just what was she doing all the way out here in the middle of the forest? Those thoughts and others grew in his mind, as he looked down upon her prone form while wiping his blades of blood, the now tainted crisp white papers disappearing in the forest breeze. He resheathed the blades back into the abnormally long sheath he carried with him and then picked up the woman and slung her over his right shoulder. She weighed merely nothing. The Okashira would not, for the life of him, take an innocent life even if she saw him kill another being. He'd certainly get Okon and Omasu to look her over, perhaps clean her up and then once she woke, he himself would interrogate her and offer her some sort of gift, perhaps some money to keep her mouth shut. He'd send an escort with her to wherever she was headed, making sure she knew even if she couldn't see the ninja she'd always be watched. That way she wouldn't be able to tell a soul of what she witnessed. 

To think because of his one judgement to bring her back to his home instead of killing her would change the Aoiya so much in so shorter time.

* 

An inaudible sigh escaped his lips as it was closing in on nine months that she hadn't been at the Aoiya. How long and quiet the place had been without her. When she left, she took a piece of everyone's heart with her…but most of the Okashira's. 

He was now standing bare foot in the training hall at the Aoiya, dressed in his ninja uniform and not his temple robes. For the past few months he had neglected his clan, but finally he saw the light and was back to being their Okashira once more. He had unsheathed his kodachi blades and was staring down at his drawn reflection. 

How fast time flew when so much had been happening at once. How strange it had been for keen members that were as close as anyone could ever get to the emotionless man, found him changing, changing because of a woman…something that shocked them, but pleased them to no end as well. They had finally discovered, even after debating for many years that their leader was human after all. 

He had been renowned for his impassive ways ever since he was a small child. It was because of this…and many other talents he had gained so quickly and professional during his youth that he was selected as the newest Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. It was time for new blood…and he was that new blood. He'd been the Okashira for nine years now…nine long years of straightforward impassiveness, of his strict but extremely loyal ways in which he lead the Oniwabanshuu to become one of Japan's most secretive organizations, the best in Kyoto. He was loyal to all he knew…and that was something Okina and the previous Okashira had seen in him. He was determined, level headed and shed no emotions for anything…something that was good when dealing in such a dangerous business. 

However, Okina knew, as did the previous Okashira that no one could stay emotionless forever, not even Shinomori Aoshi himself. To think the woman he saved from death - by his own hands - would in time understand his ways…understand that he was not perfect at all, but that was something she could live with…for the rest of her life… 

She was…

"Hello, Aoshi-sama…"

In all his life Aoshi could only remember being caught off guard twice before, but now it had occurred a third time. In an instant his kodachi's slipped from his grip and cluttered to the wooden floorboards, he swiftly turning around, the long ties of his ninja uniform moving swiftly with his abruptness as he faced,

"Misao!" 

In all her pregnant glory…

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	2. Chapter Two

****

Burning Desire

"I-Its been some time now…Aoshi-sama…" Misao mumbled lightly, she faulting as she watched the tall man move silently towards her, his eyes moving over every inch of her body, placing what she looked like at this very point in time into his soul. He analysed her in his silence, but as he grew near, her breath caught in her throat at the feral look in his eyes. Was he angry with her? Or perhaps even disgusted beyond belief? Was he disappointed she had left his side one cold dreary night? She still for the life of her could not work out all his gazes, his actions and all his emotions, everything that made up who he was. 

The lump in Misao's throat grew as he was but a metre away from her, his eyes now permanently focused on her swollen belly. To her, he had not changed at all. Of course he was different from when they first met, but after nearly nine months of her being away, he was still the man she helped him realise he was underneath his cold exterior. The purple uniform he wore fit him perfectly, just like it had when she first saw him when she awoke from her unconscious state. Even the wrap that once was positioned tightly around his midriff was positioned differently…a way that had been suggested to him long ago. The ties were a bright white, contrasting perfectly with his dark purple ninja uniform. Two long strips fell to the back of his knees having been tied the way he was taught…by her of all people. As Misao gazed into his eyes, even though they were focused elsewhere, he was still the same Aoshi-sama she'd fallen for. Misao had felt like a complete idiot for loving Aoshi so quickly, but why wouldn't you love a man who let you stay in his home at the Aoiya. He didn't care who she was, where she came from, but what mattered most was she had no where to go and so he insisted that she stay here until she found her way again. Aoshi had bluntly stated he did not trust her at all and that someone would always be watching her every move, but he allowed her to work off her debt by becoming a waitress in the restaurant front. The debt being life, for Aoshi Shinomori had given her a second chance.

Misao had been gone for many months, but she knew that as the months grew near to when the child would be born into this world, she had no where to go but back to the Aoiya, a place she secretly called her home. Everyone in the Aoiya had become her family, but the tall man in front of her was far more important then anything she'd ever come across in her life. He had let her get to now him, an honour that no other woman had ever gone through with the tall lean man. He'd let her into his heart and with that he had accepted her love for him and his members. He had let her tend to his wounds if and when he was injured. He had also accepted her worrying ways, because it was the way Misao had been, but not only that Aoshi had given himself willingly to her…the swollen belly she now carried evident of that fact indeed, but also only she knew of this private information. Right now though she was too scared to voice anything for Misao didn't know what Aoshi was thinking at this very moment…and that scared her.

Aoshi's eyes had finally moved away from her pregnant frame and set on her wide clear blue eyes, brimming with tears as she was awaiting the cursing of a life time. He had suppressed a smirk because he finally knew that after the amount of time they had spent together, alone, he was still but a mystery to her…and forever would be he presumed. He took a small step forward, his hand moving out and observed as Misao flinched and stepped back, counteracting his footsteps until she was near the open shoji doors once more. Was she seriously waiting to be hit by him? Her of all people should know he would never lay a finger on any of the Oniwabanshuu members and this included herself. If he hurt her…Aoshi would surely pay with his own life. One night he had voiced terrible hurtful words to her, but only because she scared him with what she nearly got involved in. Misao had made him worry about her and the only way he could retaliate to her stupidity was harshly. In time Misao had finally understood that she had frightened him to death and that was the only way he could voice his emotions since it was in the presence of others. 

Although Misao was expecting a thousand curses, not to mention beatings for running away, they never came. She had thought that since she ran away from the Aoiya, ran away from him, because she was afraid for both of them at that time, she would be punished…but she had been wrong. 

A soft, almost inaudible gasp escaped her lips when strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, the tall man bending to her short height as he pulled her closer to his lean form…well as close as her pregnant body would allow that is. Her eyes were wide in aghast at the feeling of warmth seeping through her body, just like every other time he had hugged her without even warning her of doing so. Aoshi's head tucked into her right shoulder and neck area, he taking a deep breath to try and remember the sweet scent that was Misao. Now though, it was mixed with motherhood, whereas before it was only a mix of childhood and innocence. Misao's eyes had finally closed, a tear slipping unnoticed down her porcelain face. 

The moment however would not last as long as Misao secretly hoped. Bells began to alarm in Aoshi's mind, as what he was doing was not right. In an instant his arms dropped from around the petite woman as he kneeled before her with his forehead touching the floorboards. For a fleeting moment, joy had rushed within him as he finally found solid physical evidence that Misao was in fact alive and well. There was one simple fact he had forgotten to remember: He had been embracing _his_ Okashira. 

"Forgive my abruptness Makimachi-sama."

Crystal tears slid down Misao's face as she stared down at the bowing man before her. This wasn't right. This wasn't the way she had hoped to see him again, to be reunited with the man she called her heart. Instead of voicing anything, a lump having been stuck in her throat at his bowing form, all she could do was silently cry some more. A hiccup finally registered in Aoshi's ears, telling him all was not well. Aoshi sat up quickly and just in time as he caught the young woman. Misao had collapsed to the floorboards in a not so graceful heap and dived into his broad chest, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist as she wept like a child.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	3. Chapter Three

Authors Notes: Oh right, yeah, so it is an AU, but just using around the Meiji Era…but its still difficult to do! Well from my point of view that is. I'm trying to keep Aoshi-sama in character, which is damned hard…and well Misao isn't genki Misao in this, not just yet anyway. There's a lot of hidden stuff Aoshi has to "discover" about her as well. 

As to the whole "Is it Aoshi's baby" well I though the sentence structure of how he gave himself willingly to Misao was reason enough to suspect…and then confirm it was his with the whole "her swollen belly was evidence of this…" and so on. So please, think real hard before asking me again okay? ^_~ 

Now this is back in the past, so yeah that's about it. I'm sure the next chapter (chapter 4 when it comes out) is more in the past as well. I'll get back to the present from chapter two when I'm done with that and then it'll swap and change, but I'll warn you about that as the chapters roll on. 

Oh, 'Hi Tori Ichizoku' means Fire Bird Clan and 'Kuru' means come. Enjoy! (^_^)

****

Burning Desire

~~~ Not so long ago _(When Okashira met mysterious young woman) ~~~_

He awoke to the soft chirping of summer birds. The cold winter days over now since the birds had come out so early. The young man had been up most of the night, working on reports concerning certain cases he and his men were involved in. The young man arose from his futon and padded over to the already opened window. No matter how cold it was during the night, he was one to sleep with his window open. It was as though he never truly slept because somehow, in some way he was always on alert making sure no intruders stepped foot into the Aoiya grounds.

The sun had not yet risen in the sky; this was just whom he was, late to bed early to rise. He had been that way for many years now. He turned his head to look into his dark room; a basin and a cold jug of water lay waiting to be used on his wooden desk. He now kneeled on the wooden floorboards; the water making swishing sounds as it filled the basin. Stripping himself of his night yukata top, he placed a clean cloth into the basin to drench it and then freshen himself up for the day. Scars aligned his body, just small puckered ones that had not been tended to properly enough. If they had been then hey wouldn't be so visible to the naked eye. He cupped his hands in the water, bending over slightly and splashed the chilled contents on his face while dampening his long bangs in doing so. 

Footsteps leading up the stairs of the Aoiya home and then turning down the corridor could be heard. The semi clothed man grabbed a dry cloth and proceeded to dry himself of excess water. He stood up, dumping the water contents out the window and heard the footsteps stop at his shoji door. He knew those footsteps off by heart and before his subordinate could state he was here, his leader beat him to it.

"What is it Hannya?"

"Okon received this note by pigeon Shinomori-sama. It is addressed to you." Aoshi's eyes flicked over to his shoji door when it slid open but a crack and the folded paper slipped through, Hannya closing the shoji once more trapping the crisp paper within its grasp.

"Thank you Hannya. That will be all." He spoke in a low monotone of voice. His subordinate bowed and then disappeared leaving Aoshi to walk silently towards his shoji and pluck the paper from its place. His eyes scanned the crescent pressed into the paper by stamp and wax.

"Hi Tori Ichizoku ka?" He mumbled to himself before heading towards his desk, lighting a candle and peeling the folds back to read the contents of the letter. The candle flames danced in his steel green-grey eyes as they scanned over the contents. They narrowed as he continued to read and then his eyes shot to his weapons of choice, hidden in one sheath were two kodachi's, leaning against the wall close to were he had once laid in his futon. He had been sent a challenge and the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu would never cower from any challenge no matter whom it was sent by. Aoshi dressed quickly into his deep purple uniform, a long white sash wrapped around his waist holding the uniform top closed as he slid open his shoji and headed downstairs with the note and his kodachi's in hand.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Shinomori-sama."

"Ohayoo Okina." The man replied to the elderly ninja's greeting, but only kept walking as he headed for the front shoji to place on his shoes and head to the destination he had been "summoned" to go to by his challenger. As though all his other subordinates sensed something was up they had appeared in the large foyer area of the Aoiya home.

"Tell me Hannya, what is it that we know of the Fire Bird Clan?" All eyes silently peered between the okashira and Hannya, whose face was blocked by a white mask.

"Not much Shinomori-sama, they've never been discussed or even seen in Kyoto. Do you think they wish to take leadership in this very town Shinomori-sama?"

"Perhaps…" Aoshi spoke bluntly and slid the door open, placing on his shoes and then stood to his full height turning to gaze back at his small clan. There were only but ten members in the Oniwabanshuu in Kyoto, but each member knew that ninja's across Japan would come willingly to sacrifice their lives for the clan…if needs be that is. They had posts in every small village situated near Kyoto and even a large well-hidden clan in Edo. 

"Begin the duties of opening up the restaurant front, I shall be back just as the sun rises." His ninjas watched him head silently towards the forest, the note now slipping into the front of his uniform top.

"You all heard what Shinomori-sama said, lets get to it." The old man spoke as he walked towards the kitchen with Shiro and Kuro close behind him. They all knew that a so called "challenge" from a clan that hadn't started terrorising the local folk in town weren't something to worry about…yet. 

"Omasu, perhaps it is wise to place out the futons today. It appears summer has finally arrived."

"Hai, I was thinking the same thing Hannya." Omasu replied and headed upstairs with Okon whom was going to help her take them downstairs and then air them out on the bamboo posts near the bathhouse.

Hannya stood outside the main entrance, his head cast in the direction his okashira went, but turned away and headed towards the training hall instead. He knew it was pointless to keep an eye on his okashira as the young man would think of it as an insult rather then for his own good. To the okashira no one needed to protect him because his skills surpassed everyone else's, but still, his ninja's would die for their okashira's causes. His subordinates had each taken a silent oath amongst themselves: _Protect the okashira, no matter the costs._ Little did the Oniwabanshuu know that someone else would protect the Okashira soon enough.

*

Aoshi silently and calmly walked towards the clearing where a short man with his sword already raised stood. Aoshi glanced over at one of the Hi Tori Clan members and his eyes narrowed, as he knew this young boy was no match for himself.

"I have come to answer your challenge boy." Aoshi spoke in a deadpan voice, his eyes flickering over every inch of the short man in front of him. Though any normal man would not see, small sweatdrops began to appear on the base of his challenger's neck and his hands clenched the handle of his sword, this being a sign of nervousness.

"Kuru…" Aoshi spoke and a loud cry from the man in front of him erupted from his throat as he leapt forward, sword raised high above his head like an amateur. Aoshi swiftly dodged the attack; his kodachi's coming out of their sheath and with one swift move his challenger…had no head. 

A cold breeze swept leaves through the partially shadowed clearing, Aoshi staring down at the decapitated body. The sharp blades of his weapons gleamed bright red, small droplets of the unknown man's blood staining the green grass. 

"…A waste of my time…" Aoshi mumbled, but his ears picked up the sound of faltering footsteps. They had stopped dead in their tracks, breaking a twig in doing so, but before anything could be said or done he was behind the witness and his smaller kodachi pressed against their neck.

"You saw didn't you? I should kill you right now." Aoshi bluntly spoke in a deadly tone of voice. This person was short, about two heads shorter then himself…and quite frail as well. He had been waiting for pleads of mercy, for any struggles, but nothing came. The leader of the ninja clan peered sceptically down at his captive and noticed with surprise that it was in fact a young girl probably around 14 or 15 years old. He silently wondered why she had been walking in the forest by herself. Shaking his head of such stupid thoughts he pressed his kodachi even closer to her neck, almost piercing her skin, but not quite. His own steel eyes narrowed when he found hers were closed and her weak chi showed no signs of fear towards him. He finally knew why. She wanted to die. 

"Pathetic…" He mumbled once and then took his blade away and instead hit her on the base of her neck once and only once. He watched her drop to the forest floor with a soft thump, his eyes taking in all of her as she had landed on her side. Her kimono was a faded green in colour, but one that seemed quite expensive at that. It was made to perfection with the finest silk and etched with sakura's. The obi was a deep green; contrasting perfectly with the sakura's which had been sewn into the kimono with the same colouring. However, it was old and dirty, bits of mud caked near the edge lining of it. One of the young girl's hands clasped a pair of deep green getas as well. Her kimono and under-kimono had parted open at her legs showing him the scratches and bruises lining her once pale skin. 

Aoshi brought out some slips of crisp white paper, removing the blood from his sharp blades and resheathed them once more. He bent down picking the young girl up and swung her over his shoulder. He watched the getas fall from her hands to the forest floor and picked those up along with a small bag she had dropped near the tree line of the clearing. He had not noticed that until now. He calmly headed towards the Aoiya, the sun starting to peak over the horizon. As he kept a good hold on the unconscious girl, his mind reeled in the fact of why did he let her live. He shook his head of any thoughts and opened the gate to the Aoiya and stepped inside knowing one simple fact that was true to him: He would not kill an innocent.

"Shinomori-sama?" His eyes peered up as Okon and Omasu spoke his name, watching as he came closer, their eyes growing wide as he dumped the young woman on the porch near the bathhouse. It was then that his other ninja's began to emerge from their respected places, silently shocked that their leader had brought back an outsider.

"She was unconscious in the forest, clean her up and place her in a spare room upstairs. I shall attend to her once you are finished, understand?" He spoke sternly and watched Okon and Omasu take the limp girl from the porch and head for the bathhouse.

"Hannya, a word if you don't mind." He contorted once more and headed for his downstairs office with his most trusted spy following him. He opened the shoji, flicking open the shutters and proceeded to sit down at his wooden desk, his hands deftly picking up his paperwork from last night and storing them away.

"The challenger was but an amateur Hannya, so I wish for you to find out as much information as possible about the Hi Tori Ichizoku. I am confident that you can do this on your own, so please report to me once a day on your findings. Now tell me, what do you think I should do with our new…guest?"

"That is only a question you can answer Shinomori-sama. I may suggest many things, but only you can do the right thing, which I might add you have done so already." Aoshi quirked an eyebrow at Hannya's response. Yes, he had done the right thing hadn't he? He had after all let her live. She now owed him a debt…a life debt.

"I shall speak with her once she awakens and find out as much information as I can, perhaps… That will be all Hannya." Aoshi had died off and waved his spy out of the office; he now left alone with his thoughts once more. 

*

(Upstairs in the Aoiya)

A rustling from the futon could be heard. It was then accompanied by a groan, which made the hidden man straighten up in his posture since he had been slouching against the wall waiting for the young girl to awaken. The window was opened, casting a warm sunlight glow over the young girl. Her hair was now unclasped from its bun and pooled behind her in a ruffled mess. The make up she had been wearing was gone and she was now placed in a white yukata, Okon and Omasu having bathed and dressed her.

"You awoke quickly, I am impressed." He spoke from the dark corner of the room, watching as the young girl did not flinch and instead turned her sea coloured eyes towards his hidden figure. Aoshi headed towards her, his bare feet padding softly on the floorboards until he was beside her. He crouched down, resting on the balls of his feet as he stared impassively at her.

"You…you're from the forest…" Her soft voice fluttered to his ears, his steel eyes glancing back into her eyes, crystal clear in understanding. They were wide and innocent, trying to comprehend what was happening all the while moving around the room trying to decipher where she was.

"What is your name?" Aoshi responded and watched as her eyes fell upon his once more.

"I am called Misao as that is all I have ever been referred to as." Aoshi's eyes gazed over her once more, they noticing the cut lip she supported, the bruises on her throat, not to mention the cuts and bruises on her legs he had seen in the forest. She seemed to have been tormented in some way and obviously she ran away having had enough.

"Where are you travelling to? Do you have some place to go?" Aoshi watched as she bowed her head and shook it negatively.

"I have no home to go to Sir." He raised an eyebrow at her words and stood fully to his height, her head jerking back to gaze up at his tall lean form.

"In dew time I shall find out every piece of information about you as I can, for now though rest and decide whether you wish to stay here at my place."

"Y-Your place…" She spoke softly, watching as the unidentified man headed towards the shoji.

"You are residing in my place called the Aoiya in Kyoto. I want you to decide by noon as to whether you wish to pay off your debt to me or be on your way to nowhere. Know this, someone will always be watching you for you have no trust in this place, but I shall be back to hear your answer." Misao stared at the shut shoji, not even being able to pick up the man's retreating footsteps. 

"Pay off your debt…?" Misao mumbled to herself, her eyes finally widening when she realised that she was in fact still living and breathing when she had seen him decapitate another man. She proceeded to curl into a tight ball, grimacing at the ache in her stomach but still she lay that way and faced the shoji. She had seen him kill someone…and yet he let her live. Why had he done that? Was he…a hired killer or perhaps a samurai? Her thoughts dropped that issue from her mind as more important ones began to float into her head. Paying off a debt of life…or run away to head for nowhere just like he spoke. 

What would she choose?

*

Her eyes snapped open when there was some rustling in the room. She had slept soundly for a long time, something that she hadn't done in many years. She had always felt to be on her guard when in Edo, but as she had laid her head down on the pillow, the covers of the futon warming her body, she could do nothing but resist into the temptation to fall deep asleep. Was this place…a sanctuary for her?

"You sleep lightly for a young girl." That voice again. Misao sat up, the warm covers falling from her rumpled yukata as she stared over at the sitting figure near a small table. He had a calligraphy set and some crisp white papers beside himself, almost as though he'd been watching over her the whole time she had been asleep.

"Have you decided?" He spoke quietly, watching as the young woman sat on her legs and bent down to the futon as she still rested upon it.

"I do not know whom you are good Sir, but I assure you that whatever task you set for me I can hopefully fulfil for you to the greatest desire. As I said before, I have no place to go so please Sir, I wish to stay at the Aoiya, at your home and pay off a life debt to you as best I can." Again he quirked his eyebrow at her words. She was not a peasant girl that was for sure. She spoke in a soft voice, laced with gentleness and politeness, something that would have been taught to her at a very early age. Her methods of gratitude and her postures were precise. She almost seemed like a professional in some way.

"You will refer to me as Shinomori-sama that is all. If you have any matters concerning your duties you shall bring them up with me alone. I suggest you pay close attention to your co-workers, as they know more then you about everything. Do you understand?"

"Hai Shinomori-sama." Misao agreed still in her bowed position.

"You may rise." Aoshi responded and stood up when he watched her do so. He headed for the door where he knew Okon was situated behind. He had told her to stay outside while he spoke with the girl, even though her excellent hearing would have heard everything. Misao peered over at the two of them, watching as Aoshi stepped away from the entrance to let Okon in whom was now holding a set of clothing for Misao to wear.

"Okon will be your teacher. She will teach you the ways of becoming a waitress. Now if you'll excuse me." He slid the shoji closed with a definite gesture of his hand. Okon turned to look down at the young girl who was still staring at the closed door. Her clear blue eyes finally gazed up at the pretty hostess and found kind dark eyes looking down at her. A smile spread onto Misao's lips, almost making Okon's eyes widen in shock as to how happy she seemed even when she'd just come across the most icy cold person you could ever meet. 

"Now Misao-san, lets get you dressed shall we?"

"Ah, hai!" She spoke abruptly and stood to her full height, not even bothered as she stripped the yukata from her petite frame. Okon's eyes had widened once she saw the bruises and scratches even more after she had been cleaned. Misao stood there in her naked glory waiting for any comment to come from Okon, but nothing came. She was soon helped into her undergarments and then an expensive kimono. Okon tied the obi for Misao and placed her hair up into a bun just like hers and Omasu's was placed. His would be the first time in four years she wouldn't have any make up on.

"Now, you are ready to be introduced to the others. Come let us go."

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Notes: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Noa is being busy in trying to write chapters for several stories. She's hoping to get several out since she finally has some peace and quiet in her house. 

Well this chapter is mostly in the past, but the end is in the present again, but I'm going to revert back to the past in the 5th chapter again. It's just the weird way I'm writing it so I hope everyone can bear with it…and understand it for that matter. Oh and if anyone is still confused as to whom is the father of Misao's baby is, well you get to finally know in this chapter! It may be short but I'm going to try and work on Himura Designs, Car Trouble and either High School Crushes or Kill for Love. I haven't totally decided. If my writing bug is with me I might do all four of them.

(^_^)

****

Burning Desire

Misao and Okon made there way slowly downstairs and headed for the main foyer where Misao would be introduced to the other household members. They had proceeded slowly, only for the fact that nervousness began to grip Misao's entire form. She had unconsciously taken hold of Okon's left hand as they stepped off the last stair and turned to the right to face nine other inhabitants of the Aoiya.

"Misao-san I'd like you to meet the rest of the family." Okon spoke while laughing lightly at her own words.

"F-Family?" Misao spoke softly as she gazed around the main room. They seemed like an odd family with the height and build differences and the general fact the only two that actually looked like they were related was Okon and another woman who bowed lightly at Misao in greeting. Misao snapped out of her own thoughts and bowed to all of them.

"My name is Misao." Misao lifted herself up to face all the members staring silently at her. They all watched astounded as her head tilted to the left and she gave a large smile, her eyes closed in happiness at meeting all of them. 

"Thank you for letting me stay in the Aoiya with all of you, I am most grateful for your hospitality." The only one that quirked an eyebrow at her cheerful words was Aoshi whom stood at the back of the group and off to the side. Even though it was Aoshi's words that made her choose what she wished to do, she still in turn thanked the other household members because she would be in their presence a lot more often.

"Misao-san thi-"

"Please Okon-san, Misao-san is too formal for someone like myself, just call me Misao…or even Misao-chan is fine by me." She interrupted Okon before she could continue on. A smile laced Misao's lips once more as she stepped in front of each member, tall or short and bowed to them when she was introduced properly to them. 

There was Okina, an elderly man whom said he'd been living in this very place for a long time. Misao guessed he was a bit of a strange old man, but once she heard about his garden, she really wanted to go and see it as soon as possible. Omasu looked very much like an elder sister for Okon and although they weren't related they seemed to generally get along well enough to be mistaken for sisters. She too happened to work in the restaurant as one of the waitresses like Okon. Her hair and eyes were the same colour as Okon's only she wore her hair down most of the time. 

Shiro and Kuro were next and Okon had stated that they were the famous chefs in the Aoiya. Misao had clasped her hands together, surprising everyone, even though Hannya and Aoshi were the only ones who didn't make it as obvious when she began to ask whether she could help in the kitchen sometime and make a special meal for everyone. 

There was a short man called Beshimi whom seemed to like playing tricks and had made a flower appear out of nowhere and had given it to Misao to ease her nervousness. She had blushed lightly for the fact he had figured out she was nervous meeting everyone. 

Next to him stood two tall men, one bigger then the other and their names were Hyotokko and Shikijo. It so happens that the both of them liked to pester the girls a lot, but not only that Misao had found it quite amusing when Beshimi climbed up on Hyotokko's back and rested atop his shoulders. She guessed they had been friends for a long time. Misao had frowned slightly at all the scars Shikijo had lining his chest, well the part she could see as most was covered by a maroon coloured gi. 

Although, Misao had to blink a couple of times when she came face to face with a plain white mask covering the face of a tall man, almost as tall as Aoshi but not quite. It had freaky looking yellow/white teeth coming from the mouth and yellow slits as eyes. Just how did he see out of that mask? It seemed weird for him to be wearing such a thing, but Misao had brushed it off as nothing since it wasn't her business to ask any such questions. His name was Hannya and Misao had given him the most confusing look yet when he stated he was quite an entertainer with sharp knives. Everyone had missed the pointed look Aoshi gave Hannya to keep quiet even if he was messing around. Although it went straight over Misao's head it was a given fact that every now and then Hannya liked to pull some sort of "emotion" from his leader.

"Now of course you have meet Shinomori-sama earlier, so no introductions are needed. He happens to run the restaurant so if you have any questions or problems don't be shy and just ask him okay?" Okon spoke once more and Misao nodded her head affirmatively, her eyes quickly glancing over at the silent Aoshi.

"Well I must say, its about time a pretty girl has finally made there way into the Aoiya. I was becoming bored with looking at Okon and Omasu all day."

"NANI?" The two women erupted when Okina spoke this. The face Misao made sent a chuckle through all the men in the Aoiya but Aoshi. Okina stroked his beard and made his way over to Misao, his hand patting her shoulder lightly as he continued to speak about how there had been a lack of "beauties" around the restaurant, but his voice died out as Misao was focused elsewhere. 

"Okina-san…?" Misao's voice interrupted his own and everyone turned to eye her to see what she was about to say. Misao had a smile on her face, her eyes closed and her head tilted to the right a bit as she voiced the rest of her request.

"Could you not stroke me with your left hand? Not only is it wrong because we are in the presence of others, but the simple fact is you do not have my permission to touch me there." All the other household members proceeded to gawk at Misao's words, most in shock for the fact she had not pounded the old lecher into the ground for caressing her bottom like he was doing. Omasu and Okon had fisted their hands in slight rage at the perverted old fool, but Aoshi…he saw more then anyone what Misao really wanted to do. No one else could see, since they were in front of Misao, but because he was far behind her, he could observe her right hand fisting in silent rage. She held her temper well...most intriguing.

"Okina you perverted old man, do as Misao-chan says!" Omasu yelled in a not so ladylike manner. Although the old fool did not listen as he kept chuckling away, one voice, one low deep voice broke through everything and turned the Aoiya quiet.

"Okina, you heard the request Misao has made, now refrain from touching her." Her eyes were wide in surprise as she turned her blue orbs too look back at Aoshi. He however was not fussed at all and headed silently upstairs when Okina had obeyed his wishes to stop his wandering hand from touching Misao's backside. He had grumbled lightly, almost under his breath about stubborn youths not letting him have any fun and then he began to walk off heading for the tearoom. Shiro and Kuro followed suit and Misao watched the other four men disperse and head in other directions. Now it was just Omasu, Okon and Misao left in the main foyer. 

"Would you like a tour of the Aoiya Misao-chan?" Omasu spoke politely now, her anger gone as she made sure Okina had successfully entered the tearoom. Her and Okon watched Misao shake her head negatively as she spoke in a joyous voice, Aoshi hearing it from upstairs as he had only been around the corner as he listened in.

"Iie, I'd love to go see Okina's Garden, can you point the way?" Misao bowed her thanks to the two women and headed for the back shoji and slid it open, her eyes growing wide at the numerous plants and flowers flourishing in the garden. From upstairs the Okashira was watching her. He stood at the window, watching Misao step into the garden, her house slippers gone as she spun around, her hands thrust in the air as she basked in the warm sunshine.

"Wai, kirei!" Misao spoke loudly as she sat on her hunches and fluttered her hands in the pond, large and small fish scurrying away from her intrusive fingers. Curious green-grey eyes watched from above as Misao disappeared for a moment only to return with an apron and her kimono sleeves tied back as not to get them dirty. 

"Mou, this place is way too crowded. All the plants will not get sufficient light." Although Misao's voice wasn't at yelling point, the ears of a ninja were very excellent.

"Ne Shinomori-sama, is it alright if I work in the garden?" Aoshi was surprised to say the least that Misao, this average girl had detected that he was watching her. Misao had turned to look up at him standing near the opened window and watched him nod his head once in silence. Something happened then… When Misao smiled her sunshine smile up at him, something inside of him twitched. A slight frown proceeded to line Aoshi's face as he stepped away from the window. Just what was that twitch for and just who was this girl?

"Shinomori-sama?" Aoshi turned to see Hannya standing at his opened shoji.

"Shall I proceed with the first steps of finding out information regarding the Fire Bird Clan Shinomori-sama?" With one curt nod from Aoshi his subordinate disappeared to go about his job. Aoshi himself moved to his desk relighting another candle and a lantern as well and proceeded to get down to business on sending a message to his members in Edo to find out if any family was missing a certain dark haired girl.

*

Sunset had come quicker then anyone had expected. The restaurant was packed with customers, most being single men coming to gaze their eyes upon the two waitresses serving them food and drinks. Misao however, had not made it at being a waitress this day, for she still worked in the garden, time having run away from her as she became so engrossed in what she had been doing. 

"The nights are still cold even if summer has come. You should clean up and come inside now." Misao gasped as she had been so lost in her own thoughts and turned around to see Aoshi move silently down the steps to stand barefoot in the grass a few metres away from her.

"Shinomori-sama don't look at me, please!" Misao spoke abruptly, turning around and hugging herself in doing so.

"Why do you say that?" Aoshi instantly asked, intrigue getting the better of him.

"As your employee I cannot be looking so unclean in front of you."

"You've been working for awhile Misao, perhaps its time for you to clean up and then come inside. Dinner should be ready soon." Misao quickly turned around, watching as Aoshi headed back into the Aoiya, the shoji open awaiting for her to come inside when she was clean. He did not chide her for being the way she was as Misao had thought he would. His small comment seemed like a silent statement that she was welcome in the Aoiya and Misao couldn't help but smile brightly up in the dusk sky and then she raced to the bathhouse to bathe before dinner.

*

A short time had passed as Misao padded down the hallway in her slippers as she followed the laugh, which belonged to Okina. She came across a closed shoji, which led into a private eating area away from the restaurant. The conversations had stopped when there was a tap on the shoji and it opened, eyebrows raising when they noticed a kneeling Misao silently apologising for keeping everyone waiting. She was dressed in a beige yukata; her hair tied loosely back in a low ponytail, damp wisps of hair framing her porcelain face.

"Misao-chan there is no need to be so formal with us, please come in and eat before it goes cold." They watched the young girl stand up and scratch the back of her head in embarrassment. Aoshi begun to sip his tea lightly once more as he sat at the head of the table, many thoughts turning over in his head as he tried to analyse Misao.

*

The dinner had gone successfully, a couple of the Oniwabanshuu asking Misao certain questions like, how far had she travelled, whether she'd been to Kyoto before or how old she was, but never had it strayed to the bruises they could see on her neck. 

Misao sighed lightly; a puff of air escaping her lips as it could be seen by the visible eye. She stretched lightly as she stood on the verandah looking over Okina's Garden. She had pulled a lot of weeds out of the ground, most of the members probably mistaking them for actual plants. She was not finished yet, but Misao knew she would have to ask for permission again to see if she could continue on. 

"Do you like solitude Misao?"

"Eh?" She spoke having been snapped out of her thoughts and turned to gaze up at Aoshi whom was standing beside her, his hands behind his back in a relaxed manner. She blushed in embarrassment for having been caught off guard and not sounding polite in his presence, but Aoshi didn't seem to notice…or even care for her lack of politeness.

"Solitude, do you like it?" Misao looked around, realising that she was again alone with her own thoughts, well until her 'master' came to interrupt them…yet again.

"I apologise if I seem so far away Shinomori-sama, its just that, well I've always been alone…ever since I was a child, so I usually wonder off to be by myself out of habit. I hope I haven't offended the others." Aoshi stared down into crystal blue eyes, wide with slight fear. Her hands were clasped together at her chest, her eyes boring holes into his own as she awaited his answer.

"Where are you really from Misao?" Aoshi watched blue eyes soften and flicker in sadness as though remembering something…something that troubled her deeply.

"I…I am from many places Shinomori-sama." She glanced her eyes up at his semi hidden ones and knew this answer was not satisfying him. She sighed for the umpteenth time and turned back to face the night sky once more.

"In truth I don't know where I am from originally. I have no family that I know of and was placed in an orphanage when I was but a baby. As I grew older, the elderly women said that I had been placed on the doorstep and needed to be looked after, as I was quite ill. The only information about my life is that I have a name…and that name is Misao. I was moved around a lot when I grew up and although I was placed in a lot of loving homes, I could not connect with those people as to me they weren't of any connection to me at all. I apologise as that must seem quite harsh."

"Iie, I know what you mean for when I…" Aoshi died down right there as he stared out at the garden. He could tell Misao's eyes were on him now, confusedly looking up at his tense posture. What was he doing? He was just about to continue on with a story of his own…and to a complete stranger! Aoshi shook his head silently and turned to gaze down at the mysterious young woman. He still couldn't believe she was 17 going on 18 in a few months time and not 15 like he had first thought. Her looks were very much like a child's, but the knowledge she seemed to know betrayed her age as well as the profession she had gotten involved in. Aoshi suspected that only he and Hannya knew of this information for they were the only two that did not speak during dinner and instead observed Misao's every move. 

"Shinomori-sama that is a strange outfit you wear. Do you practice in that dojo during the night while the others are resting?" Aoshi was surprised Misao had changed the subject so quickly and looked down at himself as he was in his purple onmitsu uniform and then over at her.

"G-Gomen nasai, I have spoken without consent from you, forgive me." Misao bowed once more, but was shocked when he replied with a firm statement of his own.

"Of course, you of all people did have first glance that I am not just a restaurant owner after all." Misao had parted her lips, but then snapped them shut as the image of Aoshi slicing the head off of another man's body still rolled around her mind.

"Sou ka…" Aoshi looked down at her, as though waiting for more questions on the matter of the now deceased man still rotting in the woods. However,

"Can I…?" Misao stopped abruptly as the stoical man turned to face her silently. He watched as Misao bowed slightly and rephrased her question a lot more formally.

"May I accompany you to the training hall Shinomori-sama? I have yet to see what it looks like." Aoshi was about to flatly refuse her request but once she stood to her normal height, those eyes of hers pouting up at him in such a way a child would plead for candy, he sighed and headed for the training hall without voicing an answer. She assumed this to be a yes and quickly caught up to the ice-like man and walked with him. The two strangers walked side by side, Misao scurrying ahead so as to open the shoji door for Aoshi and waited for him to enter first.

"I see old habits die hard right Misao?"

"Na-Nani?" Misao blurted out in surprise at his abrupt question.

"Your habits…are those of a well trained geisha." Wide blue eyes stared into green-grey ones; the lanterns that had already been lit in the hallway illuminated Aoshi's form while Misao's was very much in the darkness of the night…

"Go-Gomen nasai!" Misao stuttered aloud and raced for the Aoiya. Aoshi witnessed for the first time that Misao had become afraid of him for she had run away, blocking him away from trying to get to know her just that little bit more. His straightforwardness had cost him his chance of getting behind the "polite facade" she placed up all the time, even if she had only been here for a single day. Silent tears had fallen down her face when their eyes met, he having caught onto the fact that the profession she had grown up with would be with her for a lifetime. As Aoshi watched Misao disappear into the darkness of the cool night, he had come to another fact that did not rest well within his stomach…or his mind. He had made a woman cry.

*

(Back to the present)

Misao's cries racked her frame, shaking Aoshi's as she wept into his chest, her head turning from left to right trying to get words out, but it was all for nothing. 

"Makimachi-sama what…what happened to you?" Aoshi was dumbfounded. He so wanted to just lift her up and kiss the now 19 year old Misao senseless so she would know the way she had left him was the most stupidest thing she had every done in the amount of time she had stayed at the Aoiya.

"Iie, don't, don't call me that. I was just…I was just your Misao before…always wanted to be your Misao so please…please don't call me your leader. I was never a leader…even if it's in my blood. I beg you, just call me Misao." Misao began to hiccup slightly, her face as red as a tomato for being so straight forward with Aoshi again and the fact it was broad daylight where anyone could walk in on them while they were in this very embrace. 

"Misao…" Was all Aoshi could muster as he gathered the woman into his arms, making her sit up more comfortably as they wrapped securely around her form, his head tucking into her shoulder once more.

"Eh, Aoshi…?" Misao muttered, her eyes growing wider in surprise as small shakes encased her form thanks to Aoshi's. 

"You finally came back. I never gave up hope on you Misao. When I heard news about women always being a geisha no matter if they quit, I knew you were different…knew you'd never be a geisha again. I just wanted you to come back…to come back to me…so badly I did."

"My skills as a geisha will always remain Aoshi, but I…I came back because the Aoiya is my home now. I don't want to be alone and away from the people who let me into their lives…who let me into their hearts. I was afraid for us, for the way I stained you with my past, but now…now I finally realise I cannot live without being beside you. I came to tell you that I love you and to tell you that I carry an heir to pass on the Shinomori name…to take over the leadership of the Oniwabanshuu when you see it fit for he or she to do so."

"Nani?" Aoshi abruptly let go, his eyes wide as he stared at Misao's smiling face even though tears were still falling down her cheeks. 

"I do not have much to offer a man of your skills and talent, but I…I wanted to see if you would accept an ex-geisha…carrying your child?" Misao bit her lip in agony at Aoshi's statue like face expression. His eyes were wide behind his long bangs and his lips were slightly parted, as he could not voice whatever it was he wanted to say. Could he accept the woman that had run away from him without a single word of warning all those months ago? Could he trust her again?

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	5. Chapter Five In the past

****

Burning Desire

Hot tears cascaded down Misao's face as she ran into the Aoiya. She had subconsciously kicked off her shoes before entering the living quarters of the Aoiya, but still she ran down the hallway, hiccups escaping her throat as she cried and breathed heavily trying to find the seclusion of the room she first woke up in. She felt ashamed having run away from the man who spared her life, but once she heard that one word 'geisha' all her memories came flooding back when she had been working so hard to forget them.

Misao's passageway was blocked however, when she ran blindly into a hard chest. A screech escaping her lips as she fell backward and landed soundly on her rump. Those teary blue eyes gazed up into a white mask, Hannya having kneeled down on one leg, his gloved hand out ready to offer Misao some help up, but that is not what happened at all. Instead more tears escaped Misao's eyes as she fell into his chest; her lower body crumpled on the wooden floorboards, but her arms where around Aoshi's most trusted subordinate as she cried heavily into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Misao kept repeating over and over again as she wept into the strong arms of Hannya. He had done nothing but look down at the short weeping girl, her form curling up within itself even if her upper body was thrust into his lower abdomen. She seemed so small, so innocent and vulnerable and what Hannya could gather at the moment was the fact that Misao, this mysterious young woman who'd been rescued by his leader was hiding more pain within her. He lifted his head when he felt the presence of his Okashira and green-grey eyes gazed upon him and Misao as he stood in the hallway about five metres away from them. Hannya finally knew that something had occurred between the both of them and it had not faired well at all. Misao for one, because she was crying and the fact that Aoshi had actually come after her was a given something was wrong. There was a curt nod from Aoshi and Hannya nodded in return as though information had just been passed from leader to subordinate. So, now they knew what Misao was.

Hannya watched Aoshi turn swiftly around, heading back into the chilled night air as though knowing Hannya would take care of this little "problem" he himself had created for now. Hiccups came from Misao, her tears subsiding, but she gasped lightly in surprise when she felt Hannya's gloved right hand wrap round her and rest atop of her head…silently allowing her to grieve more if she wanted to. His other hand lay comfortably on her shoulder, allowing her the freedom to weep for her own pain. 

Footsteps alerted Hannya that someone was coming and he turned his head slightly to watch small feet covered with socks and slippers and then a plain green yukata as the woman headed around the corner trying to locate him obviously.

"Hannya you ne-" Okon stopped dead when she saw the usually aloof ninja embracing Misao like he was, the both of them half laying or sitting on the wooden floorboards in the middle of the hallway. How odd it seemed that this usually quiet ninja was giving Misao the time of day…or night rather. Okon backed away when she had seen Hannya jerk his head slightly, he silently voicing Okon to leave them be for now and find him afterwards. Okon respected his wishes and headed off, but not without worrying about the young girl.

Time seemed to slip by as Misao rested in the arms of Hannya, her shaking gone, as was her full out weeping, but the sniffles still remained. As Misao collected herself, she began to shuffle away from Hannya and felt him drop his hand away from the back of her head. He silently observed as Misao shifted to sit on her shins, her hands reaching up to brush the tear marks away from her face. He observed the change in her cheeks as they grew dark from having cried all over him like a baby would, but as she sat there with the cool breeze caressing her back she had finally felt another person for the first time in a long time and he was,

"Atatakai…" Misao mumbled to herself and then looked up at Hannya, he now standing in front of her, silently bending over with his gloved hand out wanting to help her to her feet like he had done before. Misao took his hand, making sure that once she got to her feet she looked slightly presentable and straightened out the yukata she was wearing.

"Arigatoo Hannya-kun…" Misao spoke softly and bowed before him. If he was surprised you could not tell for the mask hid all emotions. 

"Come, I will show you the room you shall occupy since you are staying in the Aoiya with all of us from now on." Misao followed Hannya down the hallway, up the stairs and down yet another hallway only to come face to face with a closed shoji. He slid the shoji silently across its hinges and although the room was much smaller then the other sleeping quarters, this room would benefit someone who craved the sense of peace and solitude during the night. 

"Hannya-kun, you and the others are too kind on me. I would be happy with just a futon and that is all. There is no need fo-"

"This was Shinomori-sama's idea."

"Eh?" Misao jerked her head up to look at the side of Hannya's white mask as he stared into the room. There were tatami's on the floor; a futon already laid out for Misao to rest in and a chest of draws situated in the far-left corner of the small room. A polished wooden chair sat near the open shutters of a small window with a table for two near it on Misao's right. Candles sat upon the window seal and table flickering as a soft breeze blew through the room. Misao was shocked at seeing the quality of the room she would be staying in and became even more astounded when her eyes fluttered across a couple of ukiyo-e prints hung on the wooden walls. 

"This room has not been in use for many years, not since a young mistress used to stay in here. When you arrived, Shinomori-sama had already decided that this is where you would stay. He may seem a bit cold at first Misao-chan but he cares for the welfare of lost women and children a lot more then you would think." Hannya witnessed Misao flinch slightly and set her eyes upon him at his last words. She jerked forward however, when Hannya placed his hand on her back making her step into the room.

"Oyasumi nasai, I shall see you tomorrow."

"Hannya-kun?" Misao spoke before he could slide the shoji shut. He stood in the same stance just before he walked off, but turned his head to face Misao, observing as she stood on tiptoe and kissed the right cheek of his mask.

"Oyasumi nasai!" Misao quickly shut the shoji afterwards and leaned against it, Hannya's form still very much outlined on the paper.

"Arigatoo Hannya-kun…" Misao mumbled softly and headed for the window and table to blow out the candles and then crawled into the futon facing away from the shoji, her eyes closing in bliss as though being with Hannya made her forget what had occurred in the training hall.

*

(Inside the Training Hall)

Aoshi wielded his kodachi's like a true sword master, making them sway to the dance of death. Even though the nights were still cold, sweat broke from his brow and clung to the tips of his long bangs. One would think he'd be so deep in his own kata's with the way he moved around the dojo, but a mere shimmering in the night from a kunai was deflected in a heartbeat and embedded into the floorboards below.

"Perhaps it is time for the Okashira to get an early nights rest for once." A deep voice responded as Hannya made his way into the dully lit training hall.

"You're still up Hannya." Aoshi retorted to his subordinate and eyed him calmly as he picked up his kunai and deposited it back into its hiding place.

"For I am on night duty leader, it is my turn tonight." A hint of a smirk crossed Aoshi's face as he placed himself into a defensive stance.

"Sou ka…"

"Shall we begin?" Hannya questioned even though he already knew what the answer would be. He bowed formally to his leader before charging towards him as they broke into a training match. 

"So now we know what Misao-chan is." Hannya spoke and caught the raised eyebrow as he referred to the young woman like the others did, as though she were to be trusted. He dodged a kenpo strike from Aoshi and let fly a couple of kunai, but observed as his leader dodged them easily, he having actually plucked one from the air and tucked it into the white tie holding his ninja uniform top closed.

"Really Hannya, must we speak when we are training?" Aoshi responded with a question of his own, but his trusted subordinate was soon back with another.

"Surely this is an easy task for the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu?" A swift move from Aoshi saw Hannya deposited onto the floorboards, his own kunai that Aoshi had plucked from the air earlier was now pressed close to his neck.

"Aa, but I prefer silence mainly." Aoshi helped Hannya up and headed for his saya to resheath his weapons. How odd it seemed that he carried two blades within one sheath. Aoshi held a white cloth in his hand, dapping at his brow since the two of them had finished training for the night.

"So she is a geisha then?" Hannya questioned even though he already knew the full answer from having watched her like his commander.

"Seems to be, for when I told her what her skills looked like to me, her running away was evident that I had been correct." Aoshi replied instantly.

"Sou ka, you made Misao-chan cry then?" Hannya observed his leader turn his icy green-grey eyes silently towards him.

"It does not rest well within you does it Shinomori-sama?" Aoshi remained silent at Hannya's question and watched his friend brush some nonexistent dust from his blue ninja uniform and then proceed to head towards the open shoji. He was after all on night patrol. 

"She is quite a strange character Shinomori-sama. One minute she will cry her heart out and the next thing you know she is kissing you. Most strange it is."

"She kissed you?"

"Aa, do I detect a hint of jealousy coming from the iceman himself?" Hannya taunted as he spoke to his leader over his shoulder.

"Hannya…" Aoshi responded, one gloved hand fisting as he watched his faithful ninja wave lightly at him and then head out of the training hall to do his usual surveillance work around the outskirts of the Aoiya's grounds.

Aoshi was left alone in the training hall once more and blew out the flames from the lanterns that were situated in the dojo, but took the last one with him as he stepped outside and closed the shoji. His eyes lifted up to the second floor of the Aoiya where everyone would be sleeping, but his eyes focused on an open window, which was facing the training hall and knew Misao would be resting in that very room. His eyes narrowed when Hannya's statement rolled in his mind and he swiftly turned heading for the bathhouse to go about his business.

* 

(Aoshi's sleeping quarters)

How ironic that his own sleeping quarters was in fact directly across from where Misao rested, but not that she actually knew this. His room was forbidden to enter unless he saw it fit for someone to come in, which was rare. He sat at his desk writing up the last of the letters that he would get Okon to send via pigeon to all the neighbouring villages and towns near Kyoto where his loyal ninja's lay, but also to his "office" in Edo as well.

He was dressed in a beige yukata much like Misao's white one except it was made for his build. As the light in his lantern began to die down, Aoshi finally thought it best to rest, as there were more matters that needed to be fixed up when a certain dark haired girl woke up in the morning.

*

(The next morning)

Everyone awoke the next morning to go about his or her usual business. None of the other Oniwabanshuu would have ever thought that Misao was an early riser too. Okon and Omasu headed for the kitchen, dressed in plain coloured but expensive kimonos. Both of them stopped at the passageway heading into the kitchen with Kuro and Shiro not too far behind them as they gazed upon the scene being played out in front of them. The newest arrival to the Aoiya was humming softly to some tune she had been taught long ago while preparing tea for everyone. She moved around with ease, knowing exactly where everything was kept, even if it was her first time in the kitchen. Bubbling sounds came from a large pot sitting on an open fire and the wide-eyed household members watched Misao pad towards it and lift the pot off with ease, an apron around her kimono was being used to protect her hands from being burned. 

"Mi-Misao-chan daijoubu?" Okon asked as she stepped into the kitchen. Misao was dressed in the green kimono Aoshi had found her in, since Omasu had washed it for her. Her long blue-black hair was pulled back away from her face and placed into a bun with clips holding her short wisps of hair back as well. Misao had found the clips in one of the drawers in the room and thought it would be okay to use them. Ocean blue eyes looked over at her audience and placed on a bright smile as though what occurred last night had never happened.

"Minna-san, ohayoo!" Misao greeted cheerfully, but noticed Okon's concerned eyes on her. Perhaps she knew of her crying last night? Misao shook her head and then lifted the lid off the pot; the smell of fresh miso soup filled the kitchen.

"Would everyone like miso soup and warm tea for breakfast? I wanted to thank everyone again for having me here and so I got up early to make it. That's okay…right?" Misao's wide eyes stared up at Shiro and Kuro, almost pouting at them as not to get into trouble for being in the kitchen without them since they were the cooks and all. 

"Hai, hai Misao-chan, we'll have to get you to cook something for us another day as well. Its smells really good."

"That's because I picked fresh herbs form the garden to place in it. There is a big difference between these fresh ones and the grounded ones in the cupboard that's for sure." Misao replied politely but also proudly as she carried bowls and chopsticks into the eating room. Kuro had opted to take the large serving pot for her, Misao smiling her thanks when he did so. Omasu had ended up bringing out the ladle to serve breakfast with.

"Your lucky I saved the herbs in the garden from being overcrowded by all the other plants. At least summer has finally come so more will grow soon enough." She laughed merrily and spoke once more, her finger pointing childishly at the male cooks. She had not even noticed a certain someone standing at the doorway listening to her cheery joking voice.

"I don't think any of you knew there were herbs growing in that garden did you?" Misao laughed lightly again when Shiro and Kuro scratched the back of their heads in slight embarrassment. They were saved however, when,

"Ohayoo Shinomori-sama." An elderly voice broke through and all eyes turned to Okina and Aoshi as they walked into the eating room. Aoshi silently nodded to Okina's greeting and sat at the head of the table, his green-grey eyes flickering over to Misao, he watching as her own eyes quickly diverted away when he had caught her staring.

"Ah, smells wonderful Misao-chan, may I?" The elderly man held out an empty bowl, watching Misao nod her head and then she served him some miso soup. Everyone sat around the low table content to eat the soup Misao had made for the morning. Tea was poured and made continuously available if someone wanted more then one cup, which was very likely.

"Where is Hannya-kun?" Misao questioned as she noticed the masked man was not with the rest of them.

"Asleep." Was her one word answer she received from Aoshi, his eyes looking into the miso soup he had in his bowl. Misao bit her bottom lip when he picked it up and took a sip. There was a thick silence, Misao leaning forward as though wanting to catch any words of what her "saviour" thought of her cooking skills.

"Oishii…" Was a soft mumble she had craned her hearing to receive.

"Yokatta!" Misao spoke a little too loudly, all eyes focusing on her at that very moment. 

"Eh…eeto…gomen nasai…" Misao spoke in embarrassment as she ducked her head, trying to hide her deep blush behind her own soup bowl. Aoshi eyes had not left her form and watched as Okina sided up besides her, cackling like the old man he was. He was not able to pinch Misao like he hoped as Aoshi's deep voice broke through his laughter once more.

"Don't even think about it Okina." He had read the old man like an open book. Misao blinked silently and confusedly between the both of them as she wasn't sure what Aoshi's words were for, but finally tilted her head over her left shoulder to see what Okina's hand was nearly touching-her backside…yet again!

"You old lech!" Misao erupted and smacked the elderly man, watching just like the others as he lost his balance and fell to the floor, now covered in miso soup. 

"Oh, gomen nasai Okina-san, I didn't mean it honest!" Misao spoke, going back to her 'lady like' manner. Aoshi did nothing but raise an eyebrow as Misao helped him up and raced to the kitchen to get a cloth. The others however did nothing but laugh. She was already beginning to change. As Misao profusely apologised to Okina for hitting him, he in turn just shook his head and wiped himself off of soup. 

"I would hope you'd save some of the breakfast you made for Hannya Misao. He would appreciate it considerably." Aoshi spoke as he stood up having finished before the others. Ocean sprayed eyes locked onto semi hidden ones and Misao nodded her head once, her voice following soon afterwards.

"H-Hai Shinomori-sama…" Misao watched the tall man head for the foyer, he actually dressed in a different outfit, one that wasn't like his uniform, but it was still in the same purple colouring. It really did suit him well. 

"I shall be out all morning so I will not need lunch this afternoon. I'll be back after the sun sets, but do not wait to have dinner with me."

"Have a pleasant day Shinomori-sama." Aoshi nodded his thanks and left.

"Ne Misao-chan weren't you going to work in the garden today?" Omasu questioned as she began collecting everyone's dishes with the help of Okon. Misao snapped out of her thoughts and stood up, smiling at the two women as she nodded her head affirmatively. She quickly placed aside some soup for Hannya, placing a lid over the top of the bowl and placed a pot of brewed tea onto a tray. She headed upstairs to place it in front of his door, knowing the quarters he slept in was shared amongst himself, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shikijo. 

"Hannya-kun…?" Misao spoke softly and tapped lightly on the closed shoji. There was not a sound in the room, but Misao spoke again and placed the tray on the floor.

"I've got some warm miso soup and tea here for you so eat it up before it goes cold okay?" Again there was no answer from the masked man located inside the room. She trudged back downstairs, leaving it at that and tied the sleeves of her kimono back while doing so. It would not be good to have it caked in mud and dirt like it had been for days on end when she had run away from the geisha hostel. 

"I think a small remake of a tsukiyama garden should do the trick." Misao spoke to herself and then fisted her hands mouthing "yosh" once and then she was away moving plants here and there, grabbing stones for this and that and again she was lost in her own little world of creation.

*

Time passed as Misao wiped her brow, she grunting lightly as she tried to move a boulder that was a little two heavy for her own build. 

"Would you like me to move that for you Misao-chan?" Misao turned around to smile appreciatingly at Shikijo and pointed to the place of where she wanted it. 

"Sugoi, you're really strong Shikijo!" Misao gushed loudly and all he did in return was laugh loudly at her words of praise.

"Can you help me some more Shikijo? Onegai?" Misao looked up at him as he stared down at her contemplating an answer, but how could one say 'no' to the cute pouting face he was receiving from Misao at that very moment?

"Why I am the great powerful Shikijo and of course I shall help you!" Misao laughed heartily at his words and began relaying her plans to him, Shikijo nodding every now and then as their eyes darted around the already half done garden.

*

(Evening - Around 9pm)

As Aoshi entered the side entrance to the Aoiya, he could hear the merry laughter of drunken men coming from the restaurant. The place was alive with customers and doing a wonderful trade this night. Aoshi entered the main foyer of the household and came upon Beshimi coming down the stairs. He held an empty tray which would of had dinner on it and turned to gaze up at his leader.

"How is he fairing?" Aoshi asked while slipping off his shoes and trench coat. He held a leather case in his right hand and swapped it with the empty tray, as Beshimi would take his things up to his office for him.

"Hannya insists he shall see you first thing tomorrow morning. Of course as soon as he said that he was asleep in no time flat."

"Oh?" Aoshi quirked his eyebrow at Beshimi's words, he noticing the glint in his eyes straight away.

"I had Omasu slip him some sleeping powder into his tea so he wouldn't open the wound Okon had taken so long to close. He really is way too hot headed these days, always thinking he can do everything by himself." Aoshi shook his head knowing that was try in some sense. It was as though Hannya was honour bound to do all he could do and more! 

"Actually, he reminds me of someone." Beshimi spoke once more, watching his leader's eyes narrow at his words, but instead of elaborating on his statement he took off in a flash and headed up the stairs once more.

"Konbanwa Shinomori-sama." Okon and Omasu spoke simultaneously as they had just entered the kitchen from a side door coming from the restaurant while Aoshi had entered from the household side. He placed the tray on the preparation bench nodding politely at their greetings but was unable to voice anything when footsteps headed for the kitchen and stopped at the doorway.

"Come and have a look, it is finally finished." Aoshi turned towards Hyotokko and watched his other ninja's race out of the kitchen, leaving dishes to simmer as they all took a break and headed for the backyard. He poked his head around the corner, his eyes catching a limping Hannya coming down the stairs, he having heard the ruckus. 

"I thought you would be sleeping."

"Hardly Shinomori-sama. I knew the tea was laced with sleeping powder. It smelt different after all and so I threw it out the window instead. This is after all something I wish to see for myself."

"And what is it that we are about to see?" Aoshi muttered as he headed slowly down the hallway keeping in step with his limping ninja. On his surveillance by himself, Hannya had run into six thugs, who didn't seem quite like lowly thugs and were in fact a part of the Fire Bird Clan. Aoshi had not asked for a report just yet as he wished for his subordinate to rest easy for a couple of days and then explain what happened. 

"Misao-chan's rendition of a tsukiyama garden." Aoshi eyed Hannya slightly and they both stepped onto the verandah observing as the other members gushed over Misao's design. There were no streams in the yard, but the pond had been the main feature to focus upon, which had large pebbled stones strategically placed around it to give it more of a landscape effect. Sections of the garden had been dug up to look like small creations of hills and were covered with new grass, while other areas of where the grass used to lay was now covered in various flowers and plants. Misao had separated a small section for the herb garden near the porch so it was half in the sunlight and half in the shade and pointedly told the two cooks to use these for making special dishes in the restaurant. The larger shrubs surrounded the cherry and maple trees aligning the garden as they loomed in close to the training hall and the back stone fence. A pebbled pathway made its way from the steps leading down from the verandah of where Aoshi and Hannya stood and headed for the pond and a bench seat which sat nearby so you could bask in the sunset which you'd be able to witness. 

"Another one of her talents has been revealed to us Shinomori-sama. The others may not see what she was before, but it seems to me they are actually quite happy you brought her here to stay with us." Aoshi did not say anything to Hannya's words and watched him head towards the others, his hand slapping on Beshimi's back knowing he had something to do with the sleeping powder. 

"Omedetto Misao-chan, you've created a masterpiece in our own home." 

"Hannya-kun your awake! Yokatta, I thought you'd sleep forever and not come see my garden." Misao responded with a smile on her face.

"Oh so now its your garden eh Misao-chan?" The elder man prattled lightly and chuckled when we watched Misao splutter as though trying to force words from her mouth of what she really meant to say.

"J-Jiya, you're being mean to me! Mou!" Misao hmphed and turned her head away from the elderly man, not even noticing that Aoshi stood on the verandah watching over all of them. He had raised his eyebrow when Misao had opted to call the old man 'Jiya' instead of 'Okina-san'. How odd… He had been merely gone for the entire day and yet so many things had changed already. 

"Do I smell something burning?" The small celebration party was shattered by Aoshi's voice as the garden went dead.

"Shimatta the fish!" Yelled Shiro and Kuro at the same time as they headed back into the Aoiya to race for the kitchen.

"Kami-sama the customers!" Okon and Omasu spoke soon afterwards and hurriedly entered the Aoiya. Well as fast as they could dressed in kimonos that is. Hyotokko, Shikijo and Beshimi had slipped away to survey the Aoiya grounds. They had received orders from Aoshi not to go alone for what happened to Hannya might happen to them. Better to air on the side of caution when it was still early days of trying to find out just what the Fire Bird Clan wanted. Hannya on the other hand did not make a hasty retreat, because of his injury mainly, but he ended up patting Misao's shoulder, watching her smile up at him and then her eyes were glancing over at Aoshi, she biting her lip in nervousness. As soon as Hannya made it to the verandah, his shoulder bummed his leaders as though silently edging him to head down to the garden to speak with Misao, whom was now sitting on the bench facing away from him. 

Misao held her breath when she could see Aoshi in her eyesight, watching as he slowly moved closer to the garden chair and sat down on the vacant side of it. His eyes were cast over at the pond, Misao's head lifting up to take a look at his defined male physique. 

"You have been quite busy I see." Misao's eyes widened slightly at his words. She was glad he spoke first for she wasn't too sure what would rush out of her mouth at this very point in time.

"Yes…" She had answered him plainly.

"It seems a weight has been lifted from you…now that someone knows of what you used to be."

"What I used to be…" Misao muttered to herself, not catching Aoshi's eyes glance down at her for a short moment.

"Now that I know whom you once were, it seems okay for you to finally let yourself be free of your past life and finally be yourself. Am I correct?" Aoshi watched, his eyes widening the slightest as Misao got off the bench, moving around to stand in front of him, only to now kneel before him, her head bowed in apology.

"I'm so sorry Shinomori-sama. I'm sorry I never told you that I…that I was a-a geisha, but I…I just wanted to be free from it for once. That's rather selfish of me isn't it?"

"You want their trust don't you Misao?" She jerked her head up at his words, tears brimming in her eyes as she looked upon him in confusion. Aoshi had cringed on the inside. Why was it he hated to see those tears so much?

"Trust is something you have to earn with everyone Misao. To trust in someone you must be truthful with them, so may I suggest one thing to you?"

"Yes…" Misao spoke, but gasped softly when Aoshi stood up, his hands clasping her shoulders as he pulled her to her feet as well.

"With the people here Misao, honesty is the best policy. Tell them what you once were, as I say again, what you _once_ were, not _are_ now. I shall leave you to think over the rest." Misao watched as the tall man left her alone in the garden. She turned to face the pond, bending slightly to dip her fingers into the water.

"Misao?"

"Hai Shinomori-sama?" Misao responded and faced the man with his back to her. He stood inside the Aoiya, light casting over his lean muscular form as he disappeared down the hallway leaving a smile plastered on Misao's face for what he voiced, which flowed towards her like the breeze. 

"The garden…looks good." Misao's hands lay clasped at her heavily beating heart. She still stared at the hallway Aoshi had wondered down and then turned the corner to head upstairs. The warmth that grew in her cheeks, which spread towards the rest of her body and ended up inside her pounding heart, made one word slip from her lips as she could still see the silhouette of the mysterious 'Shinomori-sama'. 

"Atatakai…" Misao slapped her hands on her cheeks to snap herself out of her own daze and headed for the bathhouse. She'd wash up, have a goodnight's rest and in the morning she would be truthful to the people that were slowly beginning to feel her heart with love for the first time in her life.

* * * *

To be continued…

* * * *


	6. Chapter Six

****

Burning Desire

Xx In the Present – Aoiya Dojo xX

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao spoke as the silence grew into agonizing minutes with Aoshi not gazing away from her pregnant belly. "Please, say something…" Misao forced her words out in a whisper. Aoshi's icy eyes finally rose to Misao's frightened blue orbs while his hand rested against Misao's belly. They were both still sitting on the wooden floorboards, neither having moved very far from the other.

"I'm going…to be a father?"

"Hai…"

"I know nothing about the role of a father." Aoshi responded, his hand jolting away from the slight kick against Misao's belly.

"As I a mother, but, do you think…maybe we could try?"

"Are you asking me to love you?" Misao felt a stab in her heart at the harshness with which he spat out those words to her. Bowing her head, Misao rubbed at her stomach.

"I'd never ask that of you Aoshi-sama. I do not deserve it from you. In truth I'm not really sure what I'm asking. I will plead with you to accept this child within me." Misao took in a deep breath continuing on. "I came back because I missed everyone here. I realised that while I was away, I missed the one place I called home and the people that lived here as they became the family I always wanted."

"What makes you think we can go back to the way things were before? You left us." _'You left me.'_ Aoshi silently added afterwards. His mind was screaming for him to show her no emotions, to show her she was not forgiven and to cast her away, but the tug in his heart, the place where Misao had begun to grow within was responding to her being right in front of him.

"I know… I cannot be forgiven for running away. My excuses for doing so aren't strong enough to warrant such forgiveness, especially from you Aoshi-sama." Misao clenched her hands as the stoic façade on Aoshi's face did not falter as she spoke. Bowing her head Misao looked to the floorboards trying to find answers there. "However, this was the only place I knew that I might be allowed in so I can have a safe delivery. I'm nearly dew after all. If you wish, no one needs to know about this, you can send me to a doctor to remain there until the child is born and I can leave for good, place him or her in your care if you demand it of me."

"Why would you ever think I'd pull a child away from their mother?" Misao flinched at his words once more. That was right; Aoshi really did have a soft spot for defenseless women and children. He after all was adopted into the Oniwabanshuu when he was found as an abandoned child.

"I'm sorry, it's just if you don't want anyone to know I'm carrying your child, I will keep that very secret to myself. Please Aoshi-sama, if you wish to reject someone, reject me and not this innocent inside of me."

"I reject no one!" Came the furious reply, Misao's eyes widening as she lifted her head. "I am far too weak." Misao listened to Aoshi murmur, observing as he leaned forward, his forehead resting against her bony shoulder.

"You are not weak Aoshi-sama. You are so strong…so very strong." Misao whispered into his ear watching as Aoshi shook his head against her.

"I _am _weak. I _am_ weak when it comes to you." His words were strained, Misao's eyes tearing up at the feelings Aoshi was trying desperately to keep to himself. She gasped in pleasant and shocked surprise when arms pulled her effectively into another embrace. "Worry me like that again and even you might have to answer to my wrath. Emotions and I do not mix well, you already know this."

"Gomen nasai…" Misao sobbed once more, the comforting hand that she had thought would never stroke her back again was doing just that while the murmur of Aoshi's deep voice was fluttering into her ear.

"Why would you ever think I'd hurt or punish you with rejection Misao?"

"I'm glad I am just Misao to you again."

"Answer me." Aoshi demanded, pulling away to cup Misao's face, his gloved hands brushing away the tear streak marks.

"You took me in, began to trust me. Though at first you treated me with reserve and it was worse when you found out I was a Makimachi too, but you still allowed me to be with you. And then when we slept together on the night you were seriously wounded I…I ran away. I fled for I felt I tainted you. When I ran, I was too stupid to realise that as I left I was leaving behind the one person who I felt I could love and protect and they me. Now though, now I don't even know who I am anymore or where I stand with you."

"You are Makimachi Misao. You are the grand daughter of the late Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. That is who you are. The Makimachi's are your blood kin, you cannot escape that fact." Aoshi responded instantly, feeling a slight tug in his heart when Misao professed her love to him.

"No, I suppose not, but even if you say I'm a Makimachi, I'll never ever be superior to you. I'm not leader material, I'm a woman and therefore I relinquish command to the one I believe is meant to be Okashira and that is you."

"You cannot make that decision on your own Misao."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way but I've made my decision and that's final!" Misao snapped, but gasped as her hand flew to her stomach.

"What is wrong?" Their bickering ended for the moment as Aoshi forgot his usual sternness and instead worried for the woman in front of him.

"Argh, I feel like I'm being kenpo kicked. It's definitely your child Aoshi-sama." Misao couldn't help but brush her hand through Aoshi's long bangs. Her heart melted when Aoshi clasped her hand and held it to his cheek, his eyes closing off to her.

"I should hope so." Misao's breath caught in her throat at the possessiveness in Aoshi's eyes. Her heart lodged in her throat as she sat in a most ungraceful way, part of her kimono showing her leg as she supported herself with one hand, while Aoshi's head rested against her thigh, he lying on the dojo floor.

"It's quiet, where is everyone?" Misao voiced, her right hand brushing Aoshi's hair from his face before her eyes caught sight of a scar at the side of his neck.

"Working or patrolling I believe." Misao fingered the scar and felt Aoshi's hand clasp hers stopping her light touches from crazing his warm skin.

"I remember that wound very well." Misao muttered softly. "You got that protecting me for the first time, when an attack came upon the Aoiya." She continued on, eyes blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"You knew nothing of the Oniwabanshuu back then, but it was my duty to protect you for I had brought you to my home." Aoshi remarked softly. "If you had not have picked up my fallen kodachi and stabbed that man, his katana would have gone straight through my neck. I was foolish that night."

"You weren't foolish Aoshi-sama. I kept distracting you and that is why you became angry at me."

"That was the first time I had ever felt scared before. I thought you might have di-" Misao placed her finger against Aoshi's lips cutting him off from voicing a fear he couldn't suppress. It of course wouldn't be the last time Misao's life had come into danger. Aoshi had felt not only anger at Misao for not hiding like she was told to do but also to himself for not being there straight away to guard her from attackers. She had been injured and those small scars were constant reminders to Aoshi that he finally had a weak point that the enemy could use to their advantage if they ever got a hold of Misao.

"I'm here Aoshi-sama and this time I'll do everything you ask of me, if you allow me to remain by your side."

"I allow it." Aoshi whispered lowly and then he felt a presence walking towards the dojo, but refrained from moving.

When Misao felt Aoshi stiffen slightly, she lifted her eyes to see a shadow on the floorboards as she was facing the opened shoji. Misao's face lit up instantly at seeing a certain masked man standing there. Misao lifted her hand from Aoshi's hair to wave at her masked friend and Aoshi's subordinate. Hannya quietly waved back, but it wasn't long before he bowed to the two of them and then slid the shoji closed so the reunion would remain a personal one for Aoshi and Misao.

"Aoshi-sama, Hannya was just…"

"I know…" Aoshi muttered knowing his friend and comrade was there before he even made it to the shoji. "Do not keep doubting my skills Misao. I know many things before others do. You of all people should know that."

"Hai…" Misao whispered before leaning slightly over, lips against Aoshi's ear. "Ne Aoshi-sama, do you remember the first time we shared tea together?"

"Aa…"

Xx Begin Flashback xX

__

"Um, if it is alright with everyone, I'd like…to tell you something." Misao spoke quietly, breaking into Okina cackling as he had just finished telling a horrified Omasu a very perverted joke. The room fell silent as all eyes were on a fidgeting Misao.

"Hannya, you and I shall look over some papers for now." Aoshi remarked as he and Hannya stood from the low dining table.

"Shinomori-sama, you don't wish to hear what Misao-chan wants to say?" Okina voiced, but watched as the young man's eyes trailed to Misao's.

"No, it won't be necessary for either of us." The two quiet men left and headed upstairs.

Xx Aoshi's Study xX

"Is Misao-chan telling the others of her past?" Hannya spoke as he stood leaning against the wall near the open window.

"I believe so."

"Do you think they'll think less of her?"

"That is not my decision to make. We of the Oniwabanshuu all have our own opinions on certain matters. If they think poorly of her they will deal with it for Misao stays here until I find all the information I need to on her."

"I understand Okashira."

"Now Hannya, tell me truthfully, are your wounds fully healed?" Aoshi changed the subject in an instant as he gazed upon the first of four comrades he'd asked to come back to the Aoiya with him.

"No…"

"Then I as your leader…" Aoshi was sifting through folders while saying this. "…and your friend are placing you on light duties. Switch patrolling with Shiro or Kuro for now and tomorrow I want a full report from Kantaro-sensei about your injuries." Aoshi knew that Hannya respected what he spoke and would not talk back to him. With a slight bow of his head the masked ninja left the office and headed for his sleeping quarters.

Xx In the Hallway xX

"Ah, Hannya-kun konbanwa." Misao voiced happily, a cheery disposition in place. She was dressed plainly in a tanned yukata as she padded on light feet towards her room as she passed Hannya on her way there.

"I take it everything went well for you?" Misao blinked at his words then realised Aoshi must have told him about her past and she nodded her head quietly. "I am glad to hear it. Now if you'll excuse me I've been ordered to rest." With brows furrowed Misao placed her hand innocently and worriedly against Hannya's clothed chest.

"Are you sick Hannya-kun? Will you be alright?"

"I shall be fine with some rest. I plan to see a doctor as per Shinomori-sama's orders tomorrow morning."

"He must truly worry for you Hannya-kun. Is it nice?"

"Is what nice?"

"To have someone worry about you. I've never had that from anyone." Behind the mask was a slight smile that couldn't be detected.

"Don't be so sure about that Misao-chan." Hannya watched her smile grow as he called her 'chan'. "Now, do you think you could do me a small favour?"

"Anything you ask of me Hannya-kun."

"Could you bring tea to Shinomori-sama? He very much likes his tea."

"Hai, I'll just go grab him some right now." With that Hannya watched as Misao darted back downstairs and went to work. She was full of sweet innocence and brought sunshine and a bouncy energy that Hannya hoped would defrost the ice surrounding his leader these days. With his favour accepted by Misao, Hannya headed for the sleeping quarters he shared with Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shikijou.

Xx Back in Aoshi's Study xX

Aoshi was pondering over some papers when there was a slight knock on the shoji.

"What is it?" He spoke in his usual rich deep voice.

"Shinomori-sama, I brought tea as a favour for Hannya since he's sick." Aoshi's lips frowned at the voice behind the screen. Hannya had done what? Sighing lightly he mumbled an 'enter' knowing he very well couldn't turn the young girl away and watched as she quietly entered, not making a sound until the tray connected with the wooden desk. As Aoshi placed Oniwabanshuu business folders under Aoiya ones he accepted the tea from Misao and observed as she took up the seat beside the desk, sipping a cup of tea she had poured for herself.

"Thank you…" Icy eyes gazed through the gaps of black bangs as Aoshi sort out Misao's sparkling orbs and a light flush on her cheeks from the steam of having prepared tea…and maybe something else. "The others were shocked, but because I said you knew and hadn't thrown me out they to will think nothing of my past."

"That must make you happy."

"It does…" They fell silent, Misao gazing about the office before she caught a glimpse of an unusually large sheath positioned in a slightly darkened corner of the room. "Shinomori-sama, may I ask you a question?"

"If you must…"

"The way of the samurai is dying out is it not? Then why carry a katana with you?" Misao watched the downturn of Aoshi's lips, his eyes moving from hers to his weapons leaning against the far wall before returning back to her questioning gaze.

"My business is my own." Came the snappy reply and with that spoken Misao ducked her head, shame gracing her facial features. Aoshi quietly observed as she gathered up his empty tea cup and placed it back on the tray.

"I shall leave you be." Misao murmured and rose from her seated position as she headed for the shoji.

"You are an early riser are you not?" Aoshi questioned her, not sure where this sudden question had come from as he watched Misao turn her head over her shoulder to look back at him.

"I am if needs be."

"Be ready at 5, we are going on a trip."

"You mean us, as in you and I?" Misao repeated and watched Aoshi nod his head before waving his hand dismissing her from his office. Misao left then and headed off back downstairs all the while thoughts spilling in her mind as to what tomorrow would bring.

Xx End Flashback xX

"From what I can remember, I wasn't very nice at all." Aoshi spoke as he finally opened his eyes to look up at Misao.

"That was to be expected. Though your attitude didn't bother me too much, I was an outsider remember? Actually that trip we took into Kyoto was more frightening for me don't you think?"

"Mm, those bandits did not know who they were dealing, petty fools. I was lucky my ninja instincts told me to take my weapons with me."

"Mm I was placed in danger that day Aoshi-sama." Misao pouted down at Aoshi and watched as he sat up finally.

"You know I never meant to do so Misao. There were too many people in town to pin point who exactly was watching us. That is why I headed for the forest."

"Which happened to bring back bad memories for me."

"How was I supposed to know that Misao?" Aoshi had furrowed his brows and watched Misao's lips quirk slightly.

"We bicker quite a lot, don't we?"

"Aa…" Aoshi watched Misao rise to her feet, hands brushing down and straightening her kimono.

"Do you think we could catch up in your private quarters Aoshi-sama?" Misao watched his eyebrows rise as he lifted himself to his feet, his body towering over hers. "And not in any perverted way either. Don't make me think you've been hanging around Jiya too long." There was a quirk then, an almost smile which Misao craved to witness again.

"We shall reminisce at a later date as well as you telling me where you have been all this time. I had ninja's searching for you and even they couldn't find you. For now, Hannya will help sneak you inside so you can rest." Misao parted her lips; ready to defend she was perfectly fine. "I as your Okashira…" Misao's eyes grew wide at this as Aoshi was accepting the role of Okashira from her. "…_and_ as a concerned man, though you tell anyone and I will have to discipline you, am ordering you to rest."

"Is your futon…my futon?" Misao shyly asked as she tried to look everywhere but into Aoshi's piercing gaze.

"I'll think about it." Came the quiet murmur and that was good enough for Misao as Aoshi snuck her towards the back of the Aoiya where Hannya had been miraculously patrolling.

"I am glad you are safe Misao-sama."

"Mou Hannya-kun, its Misao-_chan_ remember?" With the slight nod the ninja distracted the two women inside and Aoshi took Misao upstairs, closing his shoji behind him.

"When you are well rested, I'll gather the others and tell them of your return." Aoshi remarked before turning around to see Misao had already laid out his futon and was just descending upon it now.

"I crave…this futon." Misao mumbled as her eyes closed. The strain this journey had done to her body and heart finally took its toll as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Nothing will harm you again Misao, I promise."

Xx To be continued xX


End file.
